Angels and Demons: Pan and Trunks
by DomDBZ13
Summary: Book One in the Romance of Demons and Angels. Pan and Trunks have had complicated history between them and when fate intertwines them again, how will they be able to handle their families when they find out the truth and a war begins?


PREFACE

Being supported a perishing pine tree; a young, child-like man stared across the murky street at a dark gray mound lying on the saturated sidewalk in front of his warden's estate with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his drenched jeans. His exhausted but intense blue eyes flickered around the melancholy landscape as he fought with his self-conscious before tentatively dashing across the road. The faint lighting from the curtained windows scarcely cast enough lighting for him to see what really was laying there. To his eyes, the gray seemed to be a fabric of some sort until he pulled it back to feel a feathery softness and literally flew out of his skin when his awareness finally kicked in as he comprehended that the being beneath him laid a Cherub.

"Great, a virtuous being lying in the immoral place on the surface of this ridiculous and dejected planet," He pushed back his lavender hair while exhaling before kneeling beside her once again.

Shifting her wing again, his eyes shadowed the slashes in the shimmering white gown that hugged her body and couldn't believe that something like her would be so beaten. Dirt and debris covered small scars and healed wounds but no blood stained anywhere on her. Touching the side of her gown, he caught the sight of a silver tattoo peeking from a small tear just above the curve of her hip. Studying it closer, a soft gasp escaped him as he realized that it was a simple chain but a small demonic symbol linked to it ran from the top of her hip to an unknown destination. Suddenly, the estate's doors opened and a bright light flooded a small section of the grounds, barely missing him and his newfound discovery. Looking at the door anxiously, he placed his hands on the sides of the woman prepared to hide her at any cost.

The warden's voice boomed around them causing the woman beneath him to shift ever so slightly, "Trunks, get your sorry ass in here now."

Wincing at the tone, his shoulders sagged before calling back, "I will be right there!"

Situating himself so he could lift her, he laid his right hand on her bare shoulder and a tremor went up his arm before the world around him grew darker. A flash of light consumed him and found that he was floating above a small orchard filled with sunlight watching a blonde woman wander along the blossoming trees while her hand gently rubbed her swollen stomach. Looking at her carefully, he noticed a thin chain hanging around her neck just like the Angel had on her hip. Instantly, he found himself at another location but this time the skies were so dark that he himself could hardly see what was occurring just in front of him. A faint whisper reached his ears and he began to strain for more.

"I cannot believe that my own daughter would do such a thing!"

"Mother, please I am begging you not to do this. Please, I won't do it again."

A sharp crack echoed and his heart suddenly ached to help the young woman, whose face laid in her hands on the ground, in trouble. Lightening flashed across the sky as his eyes finally noticed that the mother slashing at her own daughter with a dimly glowing blade. Backing away, he couldn't keep his eyes off the scene in front of him until he fell over the edge and landed on the sidewalk breathing hard. Gasping for a decent breathe to calm his heart down, his eyes instantly glared her face only to be shocked to find that she was the same woman he had just seen. Yanking off his leather jacket, he wrapped her tightly in it before picking her fragile body up and dashing to the far side of the mansion to the outer door of his wing. Elijah kicked it open praying, shockingly, that he would not be caught with her. His feet acted with a mind of their own as they made their way up to the second floor with only one metal door but not without noticing a small hand grip onto his graying wife beater.

Entering the bedroom, he did not hesitate to cross the carpeted room with his muddy boots to the plush bed that sat next to the furthest wall away from the door. Settling her body on the silky covers, he turned his attention to the hand that found its way to be tangled in his clothes. Freeing himself, he made it his primary concern to get both of them out of the wet clothing and get the fire started. While removing the ruined gown, the wings began to fade and he quickly wrapped her in a thick fleece blanket before kneeling down at the health and touched his finger tips to the dry wood. Flames burst along the thinner pieces while he backed away to he grabbed a plush chair from beside the piano and settled himself beside her, he shifted her so she curled against his chest with her head on his folded arm sending a strange sense of comfort into his heart and mind while she snuggled closer. Seconds ticked by as her crying soon came to an end and Elijah began to feel soft puffs of air blow across his neck causing him to smile. Kissing her forehead without a thought, he became at complete ease while muttering into her hair.

"My Fallen Angel, I swear I will never desert you like the others may have in the past. Just let me help you."

CHAPTER ONE

~ TAYLOR ~

Seven hundred and thirty-seven years later…

Fiber optic stars shimmer


End file.
